


The Kings Palace

by Silven



Series: The King and his Four Loyals [1]
Category: Splatoon, coroika - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coroika, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Its not emperor x prince cause shipping that is disgusting, M/M, Multi, Other, just wanted to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silven/pseuds/Silven
Summary: The Kings Palace.Noone knows who the one behind it all is, but everyone knows that whoever they are, they are doing a very good job at hiding it.They promise satisfaction, stress relief from the boring and one-toned life and they give it.Everyone knows about it but noone dares to speak in public, because they know exactly what it is.---------Follow the series of Emperor and his four loyal servants, as they go through the world of satisfaction and hurt, of secrets and relief.





	The Kings Palace

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it.  
I thank my dearest beta for helping me out in some parts.

Everybody in Inkopolis knew about this one building. 

In back alleys and street corners, Inklings and Octolings alike mumble and mutter about it, not wanting to be heard by anyone. Everyone knew about it, no one ever wanted to talk about it in public. It was like a secret to every outsider, hidden behind the flashy facade, beautiful streets and shops, hidden behind their two idols, both happy-go-lucky and sweet, hidden behind their splatfests and passion to turf, was one single thing. Stuffed into the back corner, with a hidden entrance only people who knew the "Thing" knew about, was it. 

The place where all your deepest desires come true, where everyone came out with a good mood, where everyone was addicted to and left their money and dignity at, even if it was advertised as being free, people still left their money at the place.

The Kings Palace.

So unassuming and not really noticeable from outside but golden and fancy from the inside, the King's Palace is a dream come true for anybody that wants specific things.

Noone is judged and noone is left outside, noone goes in there and comes out unsatisfied, the staff and the King himself will make sure one isn't. 

As it is though, noone knows who the King is, his title only being a codename to keep everything private.

\--------

"Prince wake up! You'll be late for team practice again!" Came a voice from the kitchen. An older inkling, at least 25, stood at the counter of a cozy kitchen, wearing a white apron and making breakfast. He had yellow tentacles and piercing yellow eyes, only going soft when he saw his little brother coming down the stairs, tentacles ruffled and a sleepy gaze in his eyes, though he was getting more awake with every minute. 

"Big brother! Good morning!" He said, sitting down at the table.

Since Emperors lost battle some years ago, he's been getting further away from the turf scene since and has been working in "other" ways to get them money. They've been living in a tinier and nicer apartment that felt more like home than their parents mansion, and Prince continued as the captain of Team Newper.

"Good morning to you too, little brother. I made breakfast so eat up and go to team practice. We don't want you to become like Goggles and be way too late regularly."  
Prince giggled at that and began to eat. Emperor was done with the food and sat himself down on the other chair next to his little brother, enjoying his excited chattering. They couldn't really speak much about anything at breakfast in their old home, so he really appreciated this. 

When Prince was done eating, he thanked the other for the food and got into his gear, getting his dualies and with a last ruffling of his tentacles and Emperor telling him how proud he was, the younger one was out of the door and on the street, running to the meeting point him and the others made up.

With a smile, Emperor finally got ready in his own stuff. Putting the apron away and slipping into some normal clothes, while also grabbing his bag where he kept a change, the older sibling was out of the window instead of the normal door. He climbed down the fire escape and instantly disappeared in a back door on the next building.

They didn't buy this apartment randomly. Emperor made sure it was as close to his own workplace as it could be, not wanting to be seen or found out. Anywhere in Inkopolis, he was known as Emperor, Heir to Enperry and former Turf War King. But here… Here he was known as only "The King" or Diamond King, having chosen this honorific himself to preserve his identity. His staff also had their own names. There were "Queen of Hearts", "Ace of Spades", "Jack of Clubs" and also "Joker". 

These were his main attractions, his main staff who carried his orders out perfectly. All the other staff there got numbers as an honorific, all of them getting put in a section with either heart, diamond, spades or clubs. Joker was another thing, Joker was used when Joker wanted to. And Emperor couldn't blame them. They were the one who brought the most money in, always getting the spot just right and somehow keeping the customers. They had a lot of people on their waiting queue, waiting to get a glimpse of them.

They never showed their face, always hidden under a face mask, well they all hid behind masks but Joker never took his off, not even when they were alone, they have such an androgynous voice that you really couldn't say what gender they were. Some people said they were female, some said they were male. 

Emperor didn't care. 

Joker was his literal Joker, the one and only, the best one of his staff. 

Irreplaceable.

He went through the first corridor, as "The Palace" wasn't open for another hour, he didn't need to wear his disguise, so he just strolled along into the staffroom, tossing his bag on the couch. It was a spacey big room at the side, hidden from prying eyes, reserved for the Big Five and their most trusted. Only three most trusted were allowed in the inner circle, with even Joker taking three up, only Emperor himself had two, but they were just as good as three.  
These most trusted could be brought up as extras or in emergencies, almost as reliable as the Big Five themselves.

For now, Emperor was alone in the room as his own were out and about, keeping his team up and teaching his little brother, and the others still needed to come, but…  
"Jack, I didn't think you would be so fast. You're mostly the last one to come, what brought on the change of heart?"  
He chuckled at his own joke, that's really pitiful but fuck it, he's the heir to a million gold Company, he can do what he wants.  
"I just decided that I'm gonna be early today. Queen and Joker are out for today, Ace will probably come to if he finally gets his ass in gear. But now let's speak about this. How many today?"  
The question was clear, the most asked one in the entire business.  
"For you, five. Two doubles and one single request. The doubles seem to have taken a liking to your methods~" 

The other three members were the only ones who knew of Joker's real identity, but that didn't matter. Money speaks the loudest here, even more loud than all the moans echoing in the halls.

Jack smirked, his mask resting on his neck. "Two doubles, eh? That's gonna be interesting. I'll be off now, still need to clean my gear. Only cared for gear-" "-Is good gear. That's right, don't let me hold you from your duties. First is due in 1.5, a double, second and third are 2 after the first, first being double again and then a single. Have fun~."  
And with that last sentence from Emperor, the other left, going to take care of his own business.

Emperor plopped down on the couch, taking out his phone.

This Is going to be a long, slow day.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I needed to make it that complicated.  
People get your brains in gear and try to find out what exactly Emperor said to Jack, if you didn't already.
> 
> With dearest regards, Silven~


End file.
